warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24563582-20140522215823/@comment-24820404-20140602104343
That wall of text... that... WALL ok i'll try to match you lol.. Look at what Prod said. THATS how you talk to someone when you just so happen to not agree with them. You dont bash them as a person. and i really think its coming down to your comprehension of what i'm saying. i've never argued on this forum with anyone except you.. and i comment on literally every page that isnt nekros or rhino (fuck those guys). I'm not saying "i know better".. do you see how many words youre putting into my mouth dude? lol I never once said anything about solo vs group play. and i'm not standing in a middle ground. theres nothing wrong with carrying your own weight. and yes you can make the enemies have to choose between aggro'ing a molt and yourself, but come endgame (I only talk about endgame, because once again you can do literally ANYTHING before they reach around level 70-80 or so.) it doesnt matter where you put it. enemies will get to it, because if they arent locked down you WILL be surrounded, the molt WILL insta die, and they WILL be shooting you from further than ur jump attack can reach.(unless its infested, which in that case, even a crawler can 1-2 shot you thru full hp and shields) and i say play how you want, not because its a cop out, but because thats just how it is. I'm sorry, but i believe that utility is what carries teams in the endgame. My opinion, and a solid 95 percent of other endgame players i've come across opinion as well. Theres 0 utility in a damage spell. Thats all i've been saying. I'm sorry if you dont agree, but thats just how i feel on the matter. I play to be useful to a team. its just how i am. saryn spends 50 energy for a 75% damage boost. Loki spends 50 energy for a 400% damage boost plus invisibiity. Is that min maxing? partially. But with less damage, a clone that you cant manipulate its location much, and what is essentially 0 utility(without miasma and considering the barely usefulness of an endgame molt)... what are you bringing to the team? seriously? ur just a subpar melee attacker. I mean, you can think i'm as arrogant as you want. As an endgame player i'm saying "this is what works for me, i've tried what you do and it didnt work". saying i'm willing to try what you do already eliminates arrogance from the equation. an arrogant person just knows they're right. I WANT a legit melee saryn build. i fiend for it. could i be doing it incorrectly? of course. But i'll use something like, say getting cheated on, as an example. If you "tried" a person(as in dating them) and they cheated on you... would you not be skeptical of their legitimacy? If you care enough about the person you might take them back but you will need some kind of explanation as to why they did it and why things will work out better if you go back to them. I hope that analogy made sense. i merely insisted that cc is important. thats it. I dont see how that makes me a bad guy lol. also, notice how a lot of ur situations start with "if". those situations are not common at all. You know even in early levels, its usually a free for all until people start consistently dying, i highly doubt that the majority of the community runs in tactical premades, and when they are, they usually arent including a saryn, unless they value her venom as much as i do. Most serious clans require nyx, trinity, vauban or loki for control, and rhino,banshee, and nova for a damage buff. Thats pretty much it. If we were discussing release saryns contagion, we wouldnt even be having this discussion, as it was the og iron skin (before they made it have a damage threshhold) with a damage buff on top I think i'll just end it with mike tysons famous quote "Everybody has a plan until they get punched in the face"